Coaxial cables have long been used to provide a junction between electrical devices. Coaxial cables are usually composed of an elongated central conductor of metal containing a concentrically situated elongated outer tubular conductor of metal, both conductors being separated by a layer of an electrically insulating material. The central conductor may be composed of a single wire or multiple strands of wires.
Coaxial cables are used in many areas such as transmission and computer cables, computer networking, video signal transmission, instrumentation cables, broadcast cables, e.g. TV companies between the community antenna and user homes or businesses, telephone companies, medical e.g. ultrasound devices, and lightweight coaxial cables for satellites. For some of these applications, connection of a device inside a building to another device outside the building or home is required. Because most coaxial cables are round, holes must be drilled in the building structure to pass the cable therethrough to connect the devices.
Moreover, currently available coaxial cables may, in some cases, have deficiencies that limit their usefulness in the outdoor environment. For example, some cables will not sufficiently resist pulling forces and therefore may come apart when pulling forces are applied. Some cables also allow moisture to enter at one end and cause damage to the cable. In some cases, such moisture may also migrate through the cable to the inside of the structure and the components located therein. Additionally, the inventor has found that existing cables often do not provide sufficient electrical performance as well as electromagnetic and/or environmental isolation from the outside.
Therefore, there remains a need for improvements in coaxial cable design, directed toward overcoming one or more of the above deficiencies.